Heart To Heart
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Sonic blows Amy off for fear of his feelings towards her. How do these two hero's react when they talk to the other without knowing...xx


**Started school on Monday...which means I have even less time to write. I managed to knock this up while my inspiration levels were high...kinda? Anyways, hope you like it.**

Heart To Heart

"Sonic!"

A rose coloured hedgehog ran through the busy streets of Station Square, letting nothing but her a heart and a hazy streak of blue be her guide.

Sonic the hedgehog skidded to a halt as a sweet voice called out to him. Glancing around the square, his eyes fell upon the rose coloured hedgehog clutching her knees and regaining her breath.

"Amy?" The blue hedgehog frowned slightly in confusion. "I thought you and Cream were spending the day together?"

The pink hedgehog advanced towards the hero coming to a stop in front of him, his emerald green eyes studying hers inquisitively.

"Cream and Tails are...spending the day together...picnic somewhere." Amy finally got her breath back completely before continuing. "I didn't want to interrupt them, so I thought I'd spend the day with you." A small smile played at her lips.

'Oooh, I hope he doesn't say that he's busy or something. I'll have nothing to do otherwise.'

Sonic watched her gaze at him, so full of hope. "I'm sorry Ames...I'm kinda busy at the minute. Maybe tomorrow or something?" Sonic tried to ignore the hurt look on her face.

Amy said nothing but smiled slightly before walking off, wishing the tears welling up in her eyes to disappear. Having no destination in particular, the pink hedgehog wandered aimlessly back the way she had come. Not even realising that a pair of guilty green eyes were following her every movement.

'I really shouldn't have done that...I mean, just look at how hurt she looked. What am I supposed to do? I can't stay here, but I can't go to her either. At least not until I found out what that strange sensation I get around her is...'

Sonic watched the pink hedgehog until she was out of sight, but the image of her hurt gaze never left his memory.

Turning on his heels and heading towards the fields surrounding the city, Sonic continued to ponder on whether he had made the right decision or not.

'I feel different around her, and I'm not used to it...but that was no reason for me to blow her off. Why do I always have to be so distant with her...?'

Sonic narrowly avoided heading face first into a tree that had popped out of nowhere. At least, that's what it had seemed like to him anyway. Any other person would have seen the tree coming miles away.

'I really need to stop thinking and running at the same time...' Sonic shook his head slightly, as to shake away all the thoughts in his head and leave them behind to linger in the wind.

Sonic gradually came to a stop and fell backwards onto the soft grass. One leg lazily slung over the other as he rested his head between his hands. The soft twitter of birds echoing from the horizon as once again, thoughts of the hurt girl flooded his mind and he shut his eyes to try and imagine a time when she was happy and laughing.

'Guess I should go apologize, it wouldn't hurt to spend time with her now and again.'

Sonic lifted himself up into a sitting position and watched as a butterfly fluttered around him, coming to a rest on his finger. Slowly lifting his finger up to examine the creature, Sonic was taken aback by its colouring.

'Pink and Blue...? What is this supposed to mean...is it some sort of sign to me or, something?'

The wings of the insect flapped slowly, giving Sonic a clear view of the blue as the colours leaked into each other, a purple outline created where the two colours had touched.

Sonic gazed intently at the wondrous sight before him and decided right there and then that if it was meant to be a sign for him then it had definitely done its job. If it wasn't...then he was still going to apologize to the girl, and just hope for the best.

He picked himself of the ground and headed for the pink abode he knew to be Amy Rose's house, but was stopped as once again the colourful creature flitted around him.

"What is it little buddy? You want me to follow you? Guess I could do that...but then I gotta go find Amy kay" Sonic chuckled slightly as the playful butterfly landed on his nose before taking off with the blue hero in its wake.

...xx...xx...xx...

You know how when someone you trust, just blows you off without a second thought. How someone tears your heart out and throws it in your face, even if it is unknowingly. That's exactly how Amy Rose felt just after Sonic had refused to spend the day with her.

Having no one to spends the day with, and feeling unable to go back home, Amy had decided to take a walk in the park. Walking down a path not used too often, Amy found a big tree and started climbing upwards.

Barely noticing as the rough bark rubbed against her gloved fingers, Amy continued upwards until she had reached halfway up the tree. She turned so that instead of facing the world she faced only the tree.

Whenever she had felt down, whenever she had felt like the whole world had turned its back on her, Amy knew she could always count on the tree, _her_ tree, to always be there to listen to her problems. And she could fully trust it to not run off like some other hedgehogs she knew.

Sitting crossed legged on the wide branch, Amy rested her head against the trunk, letting the flow of the tears that she had stemmed on the journey there flow freely.

'Why does this kind of stuff only happen to me? Everyone has someone to hang around with...except me'

A soft hiccup escaped her lips as she whispered a soft 'Why?'

A soft flitting noise filled the girl's ears as a bright blue and pink butterfly made an appearance and landed softly in front of her.

'Now even natures taunting me...although the colours do look beautiful together, Sonic will never see it" She let her finger lightly stroke a wing as the butterfly's relaxed and stopped moving.

"Sonic probably has someone to hang around with, someone better than me...that's why he said he was busy. And Cream and Tails are together...they really are cute together."

Even though Amy was feeling down, thinking of her best friend and Tails together still brought a small smile to her face.

"Just because I'm upset, and the love of my life doesn't return my feelings, doesn't mean I can't be happy for those who have found love..." The butterfly, shifted slightly before flying off into the distance, leaving a shocked Amy behind it.

"Wait!" Amy reached out a hand towards the direction it had just flown as if trying to catch it before it got too far. 'See, no wonder Sonic doesn't want to hang out with me...even insects don't want to hang out with me...'

Amy's ears twitched as a soft shuffling of leaves was heard, followed by a low coughing noise.

Amy's eyes widened in horror, someone had found her tree, her place of solace and comfort, the one place where she kept all her hearts secrets. The shuffling continued as Amy reluctantly voiced herself.

"W-whose t-there?" Her voice quivered a little due to her crying earlier.

"What! Who are you?" The owner of the voice sounded shocked and nervous as he continued. "What are you doing up here?"

'What am I supposed to say now? Vanilla always taught me and Cream to not talk to strangers let alone tell them who you are? Well...he won't be a stranger if I catch his name first will he?'

"Uh, it doesn't matter. What's yours?" Amy bit her lip, knowing that the reply would probably come back the same as hers.

"Mine doesn't matter either. Are you okay..." Amy peeked around the tree slightly but found she was unable to look all the way round to the other side "...its sounds like you've been crying or something?"

"No, I haven't been crying. What would make you think that?" A small tear escaped her forest green eyes as the words left her lips.

"It's just that, your voice seems kinda wobbly and...off. Do you mind if I come round to your side of the tree? Maybe we could help each other?" The reply was full of hope, yet the nervousness in the guy's voice was still easily definable.

"NO!" The words came out much harsher than Amy had intended and she immediately regretted saying them. "I mean...I guess I was crying and my eyes are probably all puffy and I don't want anyone to see me."

"Oh! That's okay. Why were you crying...?" The guy's voice was inquisitive, as if maybe he could find the answers to his own problems in her answers.

'I guess it can't hurt to tell him...I mean, it's not like he's ever gonna find out who I am?'

"It's just this boy...I love him to pieces but he doesn't even seem to care!" Once again more tears clouded Amy's vision.

"He doesn't care about you, or he doesn't care that you love him?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply but was at a loss for words. Snapping her mouth shut, Amy silently reflected on what he had just said.

'Does he care for me? Well he must do if he bothers to save me from Eggman all the time...yet he would do that anyway. Why does he have to be so difficult to figure out' Amy let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know...sometimes it seems like we're really in tune and everything, and the next he just vanishes from view."

"Maybe you should just confront him about it...he might just be shy or nervous to tell you the truth."

Amy bit her lip in contemplation; she knew inside that the guy was right. Sonic wasn't known for being open with his feelings.

"Thank you, Mister wont-tell-me-your-name-cause-its-not-important-either. I think you helped me a lot. I will talk to him about it."

'There's something familiar about that guy but I can't quite place my finger on it.' A small smile curved its way onto Amy's features as she once again thought of the blue blur.

...xx...xx...xx...

Sonic laughed to himself at what the girl on the opposite end of the tree had referred to him as. 'Mister wont-tell-me-your-name-cause-its-not-important-either...I gotta tell Tails that some day.

Sonic had followed the butterfly to the tree and climbed up to find it. Upon getting to the top, he watched as it flew out into the distance, flapping its beautiful wings as the sunlight reflected of them.

That's when he had heard the voice call out; at first it had shocked him. Finding someone sitting at the top of tree wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. But Sonic had come to like the girl on the other side; he could tell just by speaking to her that she had a good heart.

'There's something familiar about that girl...I just can't quite place what it is. Oh well, I'll get it later...Maybe she can help me with Amy?'

"You're welcome Miss whatever-your-name-is. Um...I kinda helped you with your problem, so do ya think you can help me with mine?" Sonic asked, somehow he knew that the girl on the other side wouldn't refuse.

"Sure, what is it?" The girl's voice was now a lot cheerier than it was when he had first arrived.

"It's just that...I kinda said something that I didn't want to hang out with my friend, who's a girl. And...She's in love with me. I like her more than a friend too...I'm just not sure if it's love or not. But I haven't told her anything about what I feel and I really upset her this morning." Sonic's ears lowered as he spoke and his voice got quieter.

There was a long silence in which Sonic was sure that the girl was going through a lot of options in her head before speaking.

After waiting a few minutes for her reply, Sonic was starting to get impatient. He opened his mouth to say something but the honey-like voice of the girl beat him to it.

"The heart is...delicate. If you really wanna make it up to her and get her to believe you, then your gonna have to be really honest with her. About everything."

Sonic laughed slightly as her voice cut back. "What's so funny? If you're not gonna take my advice the least you could do is not laugh at it!"

"I'm sorry, it's not that. I am gonna take your advice, it's just that...what you said sounds exactly like something she would say. And your temper kinda reminds me of her too."

"I do not have a temper!" The voice was now a higher pitch and squeakier.

'Yup...that girl definitely reminds me of Ames. It'd be nice to meet her properly.'

"So, Miss whatever-your-name-is. What do you say we meet officially? Meet you on the ground?"

...xx...xx...xx...

'I do wanna meet him. He reminds me a lot of Sonic...I'm gonna go for it!'

"Sure...but you can't look yet. You climb down first and shut your eyes" Amy instructed.

"Aye aye captain...!" The cockiness in the voice oozed out as the owner chuckled lightly.

Amy heard a slight whizzing noise and a light thump on the ground below her.

"Okay! I'm down...but you can't look at me yet either kay!"

"Sir yes sir!" Amy replied, imitating an army soldier. She started slowly climbing down the tree, carefully finding each hand and foot hole and making sure not to slip. Resisting the urge to look, Amy continued slowly down the trunk.

'He's gonna think I'm a right klutz if I fall from here...'

She landed on the floor, causing the leaves to rustle as they made room for her.

...xx...xx...xx...

Both hedgehogs were now on the floor, one either side of the large oak tree.

"Okay...I'm ready. Do you mind if you walk round to this side of the tree? I'm kinda nervous and stuff." Amy asked politely.

She heard him utter and 'okay' and listened intently as the leaves shuffled and the unknown figure moved round the tree.

Both hedgehogs' hearts were beating like crazy...both nervous and anxious of who they would find on the other side.

More rustling and shuffling later...a figure slowly became visible to the rosette hedgehog. A figure that she knew all too well.

"Sonic!" Amy's eyes widened in shock as the blue hedgehog made an appearance from the other side of the tree. Her heart fluttered as she remembered everything he had just said to her.

Sonic's own heart was flipping somersaults as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "A-A-Ames...!"

Both hedgehogs stood there for what seemed like hours on end, their gazes locked together and the key thrown away.

Amy finally broke their gaze and looked at her shoes, shifting them nervously. "Um...so, did I help you with your problem?"

Fiddling with the quills on the back of his head, Sonic nodded sheepishly. "Did I help you with yours?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic...you_ were_ the problem." Amy giggled before wrapping her arms around Sonic, pulling him into a tight hug which he returned.

"D-does this mean that you aren't angry with me anymore?" Sonic questioned.

When he got no response, he tightened his grip on Amy and whispered 'I'll take that as a yes...'

When the two finally broke away and sat down next to each other, their backs up against the base of the tree, Sonic finally decided to voice what was bugging him.

"Amy...what exactly we're you doing up a tree?" Sonic had one arm around Amy's shoulder while the other hung limply on his side.

"I...was, um, thinking things through...kinda. But I'm glad I was there...I got to have a sort of heart to heart with you without actually knowing it was you. What about you?" Amy's forest green gaze fell upon the lime gaze of the hedgehog next to her."

"I uh...followed a really pretty butterfly?" Sonic smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his free arm bashfully.

"Sonic...what am I gonna do with you?" Sonic smiled slyly, making Amy frown slightly.

"Something tells me I'm gonna regret saying that..." Amy mused

"Nope, the complete opposite actually." Amy stood up and backed away from Sonic slightly.

"What are you planning?" Amy pointed a finger towards Sonic accusingly. Lifting himself onto his feet, Sonic advanced on Amy.

"_You_, are going to hopefully say yes." Sonic prodded Amy as he started talking.

"Huh, say yes to what?" Amy asked, confused to what the cerulean hedgehog was on about.

"What do you think?" Sonic questioned, almost tauntingly. 'Let's see if she guesses this...probably not.'

"Um, I dunno. Hopefully it's 'will you spend the rest of the day with me...'." Sonic shook his head from side to side.

"Try again."

"Okay, 'wanna kick some Egghead butt'?" Another shake. "No? 'is Sonic the hedgehog really bugging you by not telling you?'" Both pink and blue hedgehogs burst out laughing and fell into each other's arms.

Both pairs of eyes met as Sonic whispered something inaudible to the rosette hedgehog.

"So...what d'ya say?" Sonic's lime eyes twinkled with hope as he smiled shyly at the girl before him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" Amy replied apologetically. Sonic bit his lip nervously before again repeating his question.

"Amy...will you go out with me?" Amy's eyes widened in shock as her hand flew to her mouth in surprise; taking a step back to take in what she'd just heard.

"D-d-do you r-really mean that. Seriously? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Sonic!"

Amy ran into Sonic's arms and hugged him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes,yes,YES!" In her excitement Amy placed a light kiss on Sonic's cheek.

"I...am so sorry. I just, went a bit over the top." Amy smiled slightly, hoping Sonic wouldn't be too taken aback by her sudden display of affection.

"You know, swinging that hammer around and all, I didn't think _you_ would have such a bad aim!"

The next thing Amy knew, a soft pair of lips collided with her own. Sweetly caressing her lips Sonic's hands automatically placed themselves on Amy's hips. Her own linked around his neck as she kissed him back passionately.

Both moving in complete sync with the other, and experiencing something new and exciting, the new hedgehog couple were completely oblivious to their surroundings. So it came as no surprise that they completely missed the butterfly that was currently fluttering around the two, happy at its days work.

**Thanks for reading...xx  
Chao ;)**


End file.
